Almost Lover
by MFerDLF
Summary: Reyna s last day with Jason at Camp Jupiter as she remembers it. Inspired by the song "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy.


**Hi guys!**

**This one-shot is about Reyna´s last day with Jason, and it´s inspired by the song "Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy".**

**I DON´T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

"Jason!" Reyna laughed.

They were holding hands and walking around New Rome. Assuring they had urgent matters to discuss, they'd excused themselves out of their routines.

"What? It's true." Jason smiled, and for an instant the little scar above his lip was barely visible. Reyna often wondered how he'd made it. "I'm telling you that kid creeps me out- what kind of oracle slaughters stuffed animals?"

Reyna tried not to smile. "You're just mad his last 'victim' was your eagle plushie-"

"It was NOT a plushie- and I only asked him wheter he'd shut up and he said, 'I'll consult it with the gods," and- poof! Tempest was cruelly beheaded."

Now Reyna laughed. "It had a name?"

Jason seemed momentarily distracted, staring into space. "Um- what? Oh, yes."

Reyna sighed. It was happening more and more often, Jason's distractions. Like his mind was somewhere else.

He seemed to notice this. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. His fingertips across her skin always managed to send little electrical bolts up her arm and made her blush.

Reyna wasn't _that_ type of girl. The ones that've got their heads in the clouds, worrying over the latest gossip and boyfriend-obsessed. No. She would always stick to the rules, and Jason too. They had to set good examples as Preators.

Still, sometimes it felt nice to take a break from all that. To open up. Be herself, no pressure- that's how Jason made her feel. No responsibility, almost like when she was with Hylla-

_No_, Reyna thought. Stop the images, the memories. She did not want to bring that up.

The palm trees swayed in the wind, it was all peaceful. There was music down in the Plaza- It was around 6 pm, so that the sky was of pleasant shades of reds, oranges and yellows. The starts were just coming out.

Jason started humming a song to fill the awkward silence. Reyna was a little annoyed at him- apart from blocking anyone out with those unusual space-starings absenses, he made no effort whatsoever at starting a conversation... Or rather at continuing it. It took her a few seconds to recognize what he was singing: it was a Spanish lullaby, and she knew it by heart. How not? Her eyes stung.

Jason did not know this. She, after all, had never told anyone before...

"W-where did you learn that song?" She murmured.

He turned his head towards her, and was surprised to see the tears forming in Reyna's eyes. "You sang it once. Why?"

Reyna shook her head. "My dad used to sing it to me before... Before he died." Why was she telling him this?

Jason did not answer, which was fine by her. She hated people pitying her. 'I'm sorry' never fixed anything. It never felt sincere, either.

Instead, he was looking at her with the sweetest sadness in his eyes. Clever trick, Reyna thought. It was obvious he was interested in knowing more.

She had never mentioned anything about her family to anyone. It made her sad, yet keeping it all inside was going to drive her crazy.

She began quietly, "He died when I was eight. Being from Puerto Rico, he knew all this Spanish lullabies he used to sing to me when I was little and scared of something." Reyna shook her head and smiled sadly before continuing. "He named me Reyna, which comes from the word 'reina' meaning 'queen'."

Jason didn't speak up. He was a good listener, Reyna remembered. Of course. They continued walking, their hands brushing against each other, now loose at their sides.

"After he died, I and Hylla had to seek a place to stay. We found a good home..." She trailed off and sighed. She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about Circe.

"It got destroyed by some demigods, years later." Reyna paused as bitter resentment took over her. "We were kidnapped by pirates and finally split up."

She did not feel like going into details. After all, Jason never did.

They walked along a crowded street in New Rome. The music became louder until they were at the source of it: a little band had gathered and was playingtheir instruments while people around them danced and laughed around. The cheery mood seemed to affect Reyna. She didn't felt so bitter anymore.

Children were playing around, some even stopping to greet them. Couples were dancing, completely oblivious that other people existed. The Cafés gave off delicious smells that filled the air and made Reyna hungry.

Jason took her hand again. "C'mon. A little bit of dancing has never killed anyone." _Wait, dancing?_ Reyna thought. She looked up at Jason. He was a little red.

She let herself be guided under the shade of some trees. Not that it was extremely hot or anything; the sun was setting.

They stopped. Jason placed his hands gently on her waist and blushed slightly. Reyna couldn't help but notice this.

She put her arms around his neck. Not that she was an expert at this sort of things, but she knew the basics. They swayed slowly.

Jason's blush deepened as their position forced them closer.

"What is it, the great Praetor is _blushing_?" Reyna teased.

Jason looked her directly in the eyes and a jolt went down her spine.

"I'm trying to follow your example," Jason retorted.

Certainly, her face DID feel hot. She scowled and stuck out her tongue at him, something she'd never done before.

Jason feigned offense. "Outrageous!" He mimicked Octavian's voice perfectly.

They both laughed.

Jason twirled her around. Now they were even closer than before.

Reyna could see every detail in Jason's face now. His mouth was curled into a smile, his white scar contrasting slightly with his lips. His short hair seemed to shimmer into a thousand shades of gold and yellow in the late evening air. And his eyes- a beautiful shade of blue. They seemed to be sparking and reflecting the light from the settings sun.

And suddenly, Reyna was lost. They swayed slowly, rhythmically.

"I've been having these dreams, visions-" Jason whispered. Reyna frowned. Why now?

"What would happen if... If I ever get amnesia? Or you? Would we ever forget...?" He did not continue.

That was an unusual question. But _what_ would happen?

Their foreheads touched. "I..." It was distracting, being so close. But it wasn't uncomfortable, either. "Jason, I truly don't know."

"I'd never forget these images." Jason breathed.

And Reyna knew then. For it was a promise, and, as far as Reyna had experienced, promises are meant to be broken sometimes.

She ignored the feeling.

Jason closed the gap between their lips. Reyna had her eyes wide open with surprise. She closed them and let herself be lost in the moment.

It was the best feeling of her life.

Reyna blinked back tears. That had been her last day with Jason before he disappeared.  
He hadn't forgotten. But he had replaced, he didn't care anymore. Well, she didn´t either! But-  
Did she make it that easy to walk in and out of his life?  
She kept telling herself it didn't matter. She didn't want to see him unhappy. Didn't he want the same thing for her?

Reyna was trying not to think about him. Couldn't he just let her be!?  
She should have known he'd bring him heartache. Almost lovers always did.

She wiped the few tears away. That was in the past. Now she had an army to lead- or rather delay- to Camp Half-Blood. _Keep moving forward_, Reyna reminded herself.

Now it appeared to have become her life motto.

* * *

**That´s it :)**

**Don´t forget to review! :D**


End file.
